Mauve
by autumnpanda
Summary: Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru. Dan sialnya, aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku yang kini menjadi tetangga baruku / NEW MINI SERIES / KRISTAO/ BOYS LOVE / DON'T FORGET TO RNR! MUAH :)) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago. I've fallen in love._

 _But it was so long ago, that I forget it ever happened._

 _Or.._

 _.. am I just daydreaming like always?_

 _._

 _._

Aku membawa dengan susah payah beberapa tumpukan kardus ketika menyadari jika pintu _lift_ sudah ada di depan mataku. Jari telunjukku berusaha keras meraih tombol dengan angka tujuh yang terpasang. Namun sering kali gagal akibat pandangan mataku yang terhalangi.

Aku mendesah kesal. Ingin menurunkan kardus-kardus ini pun tak mungkin sebab akan sangat merepotkan sekali jika aku harus menatanya lagi dari awal.

Kecuali jika aku sudah sampai di apartemenku sendiri. Maka aku akan melemparkan kardus-kardus sialan ini sesuka hatiku.

"Lantai berapa?"

Aku sontak terperanjat kaget saat sebuah suara berat mengejutkanku. "O-oh, lantai tujuh, _please_."

Dari balik kardus yang menumpuk aku bisa melihat ujung rambut pria itu (nah, dari suaranya saja aku sangat yakin dia itu seorang lelaki) yang berwarna keemasan. Aku bisa mengira jika pria ini pasti sangat tinggi sekali, mengingat betapa tingginya kardus yang kubawa, dan aku masih bisa melihat salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

 _ **Ting**_

Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, pria itu masuk terlebih dahulu. Dan menahan pintu baja tersebut agar tak tertutup, lalu mempersilahkanku untuk masuk setelahnya.

"Terima kasih.." kataku, sambil tersenyum. Meskipun aku tidak yakin apa dia bisa melihatku tersenyum atau tidak.

"Mau kubantu membawakan beberapa kardusmu?" tawar lelaki itu saat _lift_ sudah mulai berjalan. "Apa kau baru saja pindah?"

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Dan yah, aku baru saja pindah hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu.."

Uh, keras kepala sekali sih, orang ini.

"Kebetulan aku tinggal satu lantai yang sama denganmu." katanya melanjutkan, membuatku kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Benarkah? Senang bisa memiliki tetangga sebaik..."

Perlahan pria itu mulai mengambil beberapa kardus yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Aku bisa melihat pakaiannya dari celah kardus yang terangkat. Dia mengenakan setelan jas formal. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang tersangkut di leher jenjangnya. Dan.. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika berhasil mendapati wajah pria yang sedang menolongku itu. Sedang menatapku juga dengan ekspresi tak kalah terkejutnya.

"...anda."

"...uh. Yeah."

Namaku Huang Zi Tao.

Mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi tahun ketiga. Duapuluh satu tahun. Merantau ke Seoul dengan tujuan ingin belajar mandiri. Terpaksa pindah tempat tinggal karena ada masalah dengan pemilik sebelumnya. Dan sialnya...

Aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku yang kini menjadi tetangga baruku.

 **:**

 **Mauve**

 **a Kris and Tao's fanfiction**

 **Boys Love, AU, Slice of Life**

 **The plot was adapted from 'Uramado Dogfight' by GUSARI**

 **Warning: Jika tidak tahan dengan cerita fuwafuwa yang terkesan maksa, sampe akhirnya banting stir jadi semi nyess nyess membikin angsa(?), sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk membaca cerita ini. Sebab bisa merusak kondisi kokoro rapuh kalian :'))**

 **Sekian.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **:**

Mantan kekasihku itu..

Namanya Kris Wu. Dulu dia bekerja sebagai guru _native english_ yang ditugaskan di lembaga bimbingan belajar tempat aku mengambil les saat aku masih bersekolah di Cina. Seingatku, meskipun dia besar dan tinggal di Kanada. Rupanya dia juga masih berdarah Cina, sama sepertiku.

"Huh? Tetangga barumu ternyata mantan kekasihmu?"

Aku berpura-pura menyibukkan diri saat Chanyeol- _hyung_ , senior satu tingkat di atasku, bertanya usai aku menceritakan perihal pertemuanku dengan Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku hanya ber'hmm-hmm' pelan menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang mendapat julukan _happy virus_ di kampus.

"Bagaimana dia yang sekarang?" Chanyeol- _hyung_ bertanya lagi, sembari memeriksa kertas-kertas esai milikku. "Mantan kekasihmu itu, maksudku. Apa ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali kalian bertemu?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatan tanganku sejenak. Dan memandang Chanyeol- _hyung_ dengan rambut keritingnya yang berkibar.

"Uhh, _yeah_.. Hanya terlihat semakin dewasa saja." jawabku pelan, dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasku. _Kris tetap setampan dulu kurasa_.

Aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol- _hyung_ mendengus di depanku. Beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi dipegangnya bahkan telah dia kembalikan ke atas meja.

"Hati-hati Taozi.."

"Huh?" aku mengernyit, dan memandang lelaki yang berusia setengah tahun lebih tua dariku dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Hati-hati apanya?"

Pemuda bermarga 'Park' itu kembali tersenyum tipis. Kali ini ditemani pandangan matanya yang menatap jauh lurus ke depan.

"Biasanya, cinta lama suka bersemi kembali saat kalian bertemu lagi."

 **::**

' _Karena mantan adalah alumni hati, suatu saat pasti akan reuni. Seperti kau dan matan pacarmu itu_..'

Begitulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol- _hyung_ padaku kemudian. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai mengusap pelan rambut hitamku sewaktu mendapati rona merah sudah menjalari kedua pipiku.

 _Jatuh cinta pada orang yang pernah singgah di hatimu_ , ya?

Mana mungkin, huh?

 _ **Ting!**_

Aku terdiam begitu pintu _lift_ apartemenku terbuka. Karena bertetangga dan tinggal dalam satu lantai yang sama. Intensitas kami untuk selalu bertemu sepertinya cukup besar.

Terbukti ketika aku berhasil mendapati Kris yang sepertinya baru saja pulang bekerja. Ugh, karena tujuan kami sama. Mau tak mau aku pun harus satu _lift_ dengannya.

Dan siapapun tolong buat keadaan canggung ini menghilang.

" _Where have you been_?"

Eh?

Dia mengajakku berbicara?

"Hanya ada kita berdua di dalam _lift_ ini, Zee.." tukasnya kemudian, tahu jika aku kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tentu saja tak gatal sama sekali. "Kupikir _ssaem_ tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi." balasku. Dan melemparinya dengan senyum terbaik yang aku punya.

" _I have been good ssaem_." Aku memainkan kakiku sejenak, dan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Sedangkan mantan guruku sewaktu aku SMA itu tengah sibuk melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melilit lehernya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di Korea."

Pria itu mendengus. Dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding _lift_. "Kupikir malah kau yang mengikutiku sampai kemari."

Aku terperanjat mendengar kata-katanya. Huh? Mengikutinya? Jadi dia pikir aku ini penguntit atau semacamnya? Begitu?

Oh, _shit_.

Kenapa mataku terasa panas begini sih?

"Uh.. _Sorry_.."

Aku mendongak. Apa dia tahu jika aku sedang ingin menangis karena kata-katanya barusan?

"Sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu marah."

Kris tersenyum datar. Wajah dinginnya ternyata tak pernah menatapku saat berbicara.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berdua tidak perlu berbicara seperti ini, ya?" laki-laki itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar saat pintu _lift_ telah terbuka. Menyajikan koridor lantai tujuh yang sepi.

Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku ikut mendidih. Tanpa babibu aku segera berjalan menyusulnya. Menabrak tubuh besarnya dengan sengaja. Dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemenku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya!" sentakku kesal, dan setelah aku masuk ke dalam usai berkata itu kepada Kris.

 _ **BLAM**_

Kubanting pintu apartemenku sekeras dan sekasar yang kubisa.

 **:: To be continued ::**

 _Hei, hei, hei~_

 _Ketemu lagi sama aku yang ulala cetarr ini dalam miniseri baru buatanku hihihi. Maaf yaa, kalo ceritanya ga panjang-panjang banget._

 _Berhubung aku masih bingung mau dilanjutin model gimana. Kali ini aku pengen bikin cerita yang pendek-pendek, biar ga terlalu bikin pusing (padahal utang fanficnya banyak). Konsep cerita ini adalah_ _ **"APA KATA READERS"**_ _. Nah, jadi kalau mau cerita ini segera dilanjut. Aku butuh banget nih dukungan dan saran dari kalian semua melalui review-reviewnya. Hohoho~_

 _Caranya gampang banget kok._ _ **Kalian tinggal tulis aja alur cerita yang kalian inginkan di kolom review**_ _. Nanti aku bakal milih salah satu alur yang memiliki paling banyak peminat._

 _Sooo, ditunggu yaaa review dan request-annya :))_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ups, satu lagi nih._

 _Aku ada info buat kalian semua._

 _Jadi, dulu kan aku pernah bikin ff bertema sekolah sihir judulnya Schulemagier?_ _ **Dan dengan berat hati aku bakal stop produksi ff itu di**_ _._

 _Tapi ga usah sedih gaes. Aku tetep ngelanjutin ff itu kok, tapi aku publish di akun_ _ **wattpad**_ _aku_ _ **autumn_panda**_

 _Jadi kalo pen tau kelanjutannya. Cuss follow aja akun_ _ **autumn_panda aka Madam Chwe**_ _disana yaa. Jangan lupa vote dan comment cerita aku kay? Kalau peminatnya banyak, aku usahain buat apdet cepet, hihihi._

 _Bocoran nih gaes~_

 _ **Disana juga ada ff multichapter baru EXO OT12 aku loh**_ _. Dan itu_ _ **belum pernah diaplod di FFn sebelumnya**_ _. Dijamin bisa mengenang EXO jaman-jaman mereka baru debut. Hehehe~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oke, sekian dari aku yaa. See you next chapter.. Muah!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts. Buying happy from shopping carts._

 _Nothing but time to kill. Sipping life from bottles. Tight skin, bodyguards._

 _Gucci down, the boulevard._

 _Cocaine, dollar bills, and.._

 _._

 _._

 _My happy little pill. Take me away._

 **:**

 **Mauve**

 **a Kris and Tao's fanfiction**

 **Boys Love, AU, Slice of Life**

 **The plot was adapted from 'Uramado Dogfight' by GUSARI**

 **Thanks a lot for Skylar Otsu, Ayumichi Aoi, JonginDO, fazira ciiwiiw, Huang DiZie, Lvenge, BulunyaTAO, Dewi Lestari657, Rhy TaemZi, nyEmEh, KittyKths, wuami, Kokorooo, Clarity Wu, Kurishi Arisu, RainbowSpringKT, MoICE, nisaanwarsj, Yasota.. untuk kontribusinya menyumbang review dan ide cerita~ Aku pake ide kalian yaa cintaku semua.**

 **Muah :***

 **Selamat membaca**

 **:**

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada daun pintu yang tertutup. Sesekali menarik napas panjang, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang tadi bertalu.

Aku meremas kaus katun yang kukenakan hingga kusut. Sementara bibirku berdecak kesal.

Sial.

Aku tahu ini akan menjadi canggung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Tapi kenapa Kris sialan itu harus mengacaukan semuanya?

Maksudku. Dia hanya perlu berpura-pura baik. Menyapaku sekilas. Lalu diam dan menjauh. Tidak perlu sampai menyulut emosiku segala kan?

 ** _Drrt drrt_**

' _Chanyeol-hyung's calling.._ '

" _Yoboseyo.._ "

"..."

"Di rumah, ada apa?"

"..."

"Oke. Besok aku akan berangkat lebih awal."

"..."

"Yup, tak masalah. Hm, _bye_.."

 **.ooo.**

" _Morning_.."

Adalah hal yang pertama kali kudengar ketika aku baru saja membuka pintu dan hendak keluar dari dalam rumah.

Di seberang sana, aku bisa melihatnya.

Si Kris Wu sialan yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memandangku dengan senyum miring miliknya. Ugh, seandainya aku bisa mencakar kepala jagungnya itu sesuka hatiku.

"Aku sudah berbuat tak sopan padamu kemarin." ujarnya lagi, membuat gerakan tanganku yang tadinya akan mengunci pintu jadi terhenti. "Aku ingin minta maaf."

Huh?

Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kris meminta maaf terlebih dulu? Demi celana kolor Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang belum kucuci sejak dua minggu lalu.

Dia hanya bercanda kan?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh.." tukasnya cepat, saat melihat gelagatku yang mencibir sangsi. Oh, baru saja aku ingin mengatainya yang seperti cenayang.

Aku mendesah kecil. Lalu tersenyum tipis dan memandangnya seolah kita hanyalah orang asing belaka.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _ssaem_ katakan."

Aku melangkah menjauh. Melenggang meninggalkannya yang terdiam di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri.

"Tidak ada masalah yang terjadi di antara kita berdua. Kita baik-baik saja sebelum ini. Bukan begitu?" tanyaku, dan memandangnya yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

"Dan itu artinya aku dimaafkan?"

Aku tersenyum sekilas. Lalu menggedikkan bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku cepat.

"Terserah..." desisku, dan kembali melangkah pergi.

"..toh aku sudah tidak peduli."

 **.ooo.**

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat aneh." gumamku tak jelas. Saat aku tengah menikmati makan siang bersama dengan Chanyeol- _hyung_ di kantin kampus.

"Apanya?" Chanyeol- _hyung_ bertanya dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan potongan sosis sisa Hot Dog yang tak sempat ku habiskan.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku yang bertumpu di atas meja. Memandang lelaki jangkung yang kini masih sibuk menyantap daging sapi giling di mulutnya.

"Mantan kekasihku.." kataku sembari membayangkan Kris yang tadi pagi kutemui. "Semalam kami bertengkar. Sebenarnya masalahnya sepele dan terlalu konyol untuk dibahas. Tapi tetap saja..."

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Satu alisku terangkat. Menyajikan ekspresi 'huh?' yang sering kuberikan pada orang-orang saat aku bingung.

Aku menerawang lagi. Dan wajah tampan Kris kembali hadir dalam pikiranku. Seolah tak ingin pergi meski sudah kupaksa berkali-kali.

"Tidak kalau kami bertemu setiap harinya."

Chanyeol- _hyung_ tersenyum. Tangannya meraih kepalaku dan menepuknya pelan.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Apa kau yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?"

Aku menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol- _hyung_ , dan menoleh saat sebuah suara lembut mengejutkan kami berdua.

Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa senior yang juga teman dekat Chanyeol- _hyung_ menyapaku dengan membawa setumpukan buku dalam pelukannya. Uh-oh, apa Profesor Choi ingin menyuruhku membuat soal kuisioner lagi?

"Ah, iya.." aku menjawab cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan memanggil namaku formal sebab kita belum terlalu mengenal sebelumnya. "Ada perlu denganku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dan mengibaskan tangan kecilnya yang lentik. "Ah, bukan masalah penting. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ada seseorang yang mencarimu." kata pemuda itu, dan menunjuk ke arah taman kampus yang berada tak jauh dari kantin. Membuatku bisa melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas kantor yang membebat tubuhnya.

Eh?

Bukankah itu Kris?

"Dia bilang dia tetangga apartemenmu." kata Baekhyun lagi, "Apa kau benar-benar mengenalnya?"

Aku segera beranjak berdiri. Dan mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

"Ya. Dia tetanggaku." dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergianku.

 **.ooo.**

" _Ssaem_.."

Aku memanggilnya dengan napas terengah. Efek lari tadi. Tubuhku masih membungkuk, tanganku saja masih bertumpu di kedua lututku. "Apa, hosh, apa yang membuat _ssaem_ kemari?" tanyaku kemudian.

Kulihat Kris tersenyum dan berjalan pelan ke arahku. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing dari dalam sana. Lelaki itu lalu mengeluarkan tangannya kembali, menampilkan beberapa anak kunci dengan sebuah gantungan bergambar panda.

Itu kan...

"Kau melupakan kunci apartemenmu saat berangkat tadi pagi." Kris memotong sebelum aku sempat bertanya-tanya.

Aku menerima kunci itu dengan bengong. Sementara Kris sudah bersiap dengan satu telunjuknya di depan dahiku.

 _ **Ctak**_

"Oi.." aku mengaduh. Bukan karena sakit. Tapi terkejut karena mantan guru lesku itu malah menyentil dahiku sekeras mungkin.

"Dasar.." pria itu menghela napas lelah. Seperti menyindir kecerobohanku.

"Kau masih saja belum berubah ya, Zee?"

 _ **Deg**_

Aku tertegun. Mendadak, kata-kata Chanyeol- _hyung_ kembali terngiang di telingaku.

' _Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?_ '

"Masih saja suka meninggalkan barang-barang penting. Coba kalau bukan aku yang menemukannya. Kalau ada pencuri masuk ke dalam rumahmu bagaimana?"

Aku tidak berubah ya?

Bukankah itu juga berlaku untukmu, huh?

Dulu pun..

Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang cerewet akibat kebiasaan burukku ini.

" _Hey_! _Stop spacing out, you boys_!"

Aku tersentak lagi. Dan menatap Kris yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya dia kesal sekali karena sudah kuabaikan meski barang sebentar.

"Nah, _sorry ssaem_.." aku tersenyum, lalu memasukkan kunci apartemenku cepat-cepat ke dalam kantong celanaku.

"Dan terima kasih sudah bersedia mengembalikannya sampai sejauh ini. _Ssaem_ tidak kerja? Istirahat ya? Nanti malam sibuk tidak? Mau makan malam bersama? Aku akan mentraktir _ssaem_ di restoran _jjampong_ favoritku..."

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sebenarnya.

Aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa seaneh ini. Kris seharusnya bisa saja mengabaikan kunci apartemenku yang tertinggal. Dia bisa saja mengabaikanku seperti yang dia inginkan.

Seharusnya kami berdua berpura-pura saja sejak saat itu. Atau... Sejak awal, seharusnya kami tidak perlu bertemu dan berakhir canggung seperti ini.

" _Peach_..."

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Aku membulatkan iris mataku. Hanya untuk menatap Kris yang kini sedang memegang sebelah pipiku yang sudah basah.

Sejak kapan aku menangis?

Sejak kapan tangan Kris sudah bersarang di wajahku dan mengusap kulitku dengan lembut?

Dan...

Sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta lagi dengan pria ini, huh?

 **.ooo.**

 **To be continued**

 **.ooo.**

 _Halooooo, chapter dua udah dateeeng yesss!_

 _Aku ngetiknya kilat looh. Ga ada satu jam udah selesai, yey! Btw aku ngetiknya sambil dengerin 'Happy Little Pill'-nya Troye Sivan. Pas baca coba ikut denger deh. Siapa tau ikut ngefeels :))_

 _._

 _._

 _Btw aku mau curhat nih. Aku lagi sediiih huhuhuu. Lagi galau. Lagi stres pokonya._

 _Kucingku. Dicuri. Orang. Biadab. Huhuhuhuhu~ aku ulangin ya biar greget. KUCINGKU DICURI ORANG BIADAB! Holy shit.. *nangis* *gelundungan*_

 _Disuruh ngikhlasin sama emak aku. Tapi ya gimana yaa? Itu udah aku anggep kaya anak sendiri. Aku yang mandiin. Aku yang buangin eeknya. Yang minumin susu. Yang uyel-uyelin. Yang nemenin aku pas galau. Yang nemenin tidur pas aku abis mimpi buruk. Pokonya sedih banget kehilangan Mrs Norris (kucing aku). Lebih sedih daripada diputusin mantan.. *eh?*_

 _Mohon doanya semoga bapak-ibu-mas-mbak yang ngambil jadi kasihan sama aku trus kucingku dibalikin. Hiks.._

 _._

 _._

 _Omong-omong soal mantan. Cerita ini terinspirasi juga dari pengalaman pribadi kok. Ya ga sama persis sih. Tapi secara garis besarnya sama. Ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama ga ketemu.. :')) *cieee baperrr*_

 _HAYOOOO, SIAPA YANG BELUM BISA MOVE ON DARI ONOH-ONOHNYA? *slap*_

 _._

 _._

 _Oke, reviewnya ditunggu lagi ya gaes, idenya juga sih. Thankies buat review di chap sebelumnya. Muah.. See you di next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't speak, just use your touch._

 _Don't speak, before we say too much._

 _You hate me now and I feel the same way._

 _You hate me now and I feel the same way._

 _Scream and we shout_

 _._

 _._

 _And make up the same day, same day_

 **:**

 **Mauve**

 **a Kris and Tao's fanfiction**

 **Boys Love, AU, Slice of Life**

 **The plot was adapted from 'Uramado Dogfight' by GUSARI**

 **Special thankies for you ma lovah; Yasota, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Clarity Wu (** ** _aku juga belum move on btw, bhaks_** **), Huang Minseok (** ** _terima kasih udah peduli sama Mrs. Norris, and yeaah I'm Potterhead ma darling_** **), Skylar Otsu si 'BTS' (** ** _boncel tapi seterong_** **), RainbowSpringKT, keziaf, taolinna6824, hzffan, celindazifan, Petrichor Wu (** ** _si mesum sejagat raya_** **), Yhraa (** ** _saya juga tidak paham kamu bicara apa, plak_** **), Ayumichi Aoi, Lvenge (all hail lipstick), , Kirei Thelittlethieves, sehun or tao or kris wife (** ** _astaga namanya_** **), Kokorooo, eksa203, BabyMingA (** ** _yang sepertinya gagal login_** **), Dhea722, qhrrhng, .**

 ** _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu *ojigi*_**

 **Seperti biasa, dan seperti yang sudah-sudah.**

 **Selamat membaca. Muahmuahmuah.**

 **:**

" _Hei, jadi itu ya? Guru baru yang kabarnya menghilangkan uang para siswa?_ "

Tidak.

Kalian salah sangka.

" _Menghilangkan? Maksudmu, korupsi?_ "

Kubilang kalian salah. Bukan dia yang melakukannya. Bukan dia.

" _Tampan sih, tapi sayang kelakuannya busuk begitu._ "

Diam.

" _Kukira dia kaya. Tapi melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya dia bekas pengangguran yang terbelit hutang._ "

Diam kataku.

" _Wajah tampan begitu. Kalau banyak hutang, kenapa tidak jadi gigolo saja?_ "

Berhenti menghinanya.

" _Hihihihi..._ "

 ** _BRAKK_**

" _Just shut the fuck up you bitch!_ "

Kelas mendadak hening. Suara kapur yang tergores di papan hitam mendadak menghilang. Begitu juga dengan bisikan-bisikan yang mengganggu tadi, kini berubah senyap.

Kris- _ssaem,_ guru yang mengajar kelas malam ini, hanya berdiri di muka ruangan dan memandangku datar. Sementara satu alisnya terangkat naik. Agak terkejut akan suara teriakanku yang tadi menghidupkan suasanya.

Pria muda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatapku dengan manik emas gelapnya yang sesekali mengerjap pelan.

"Ada masalah, Huang Zi Tao?"

Aku terpekur di tempatku berdiri. Kedua kakiku mendadak bergetar seperti agar-agar. Aku melirik ke arah dua gadis yang tadi bergosip mengenai Kris- _ssaem_. Sedang tersenyum sinis dan menatapku penuh hina. _Oh lihat, ada pahlawan kesiangan_. Begitulahj raut muka mereka saat berbicara.

Aku nyaris membuka mulut. Tapi suaraku teredam dengan bunyi bel tanda les malam ini telah usai.

Kebanyakan siswa, termasuk kedua gadis tadi, segera beranjak pergi. Melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa berpamitan dengan Kris- _ssaem_. Namun pria itu tak ambil pusing, dan malah berjalan ke arahku saat kelas sudah nyaris kosong, hanya menyisakan kami berdua.

 ** _Puk_**

"Aduh.." aku menjerit kecil saat buku yang digulung oleh Kris- _ssaem_ dia pukulkan ke pucuk kepalaku. Aku menggigit bibir. Lalu memandangnya dengan mataku yang entah kenapa terasa pedas.

"Dasar _ssaem_ bodoh." rutukku, lalu kembali duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah basah.

Kris- _ssaem_ mendengus kecil. Guru yang baru tiba dari Kanada beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kemudian ikut duduk di atas meja. Dia menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang, memandangku dengan ekspresi pongahnya yang khas.

"Kau yang bodoh karena membuatnya semakin terlihat jelas." katanya kemudian. Ganti menghinaku.

Aku mendongak, menatapnya marah. "Kenapa _ssaem_ diam saja saat mereka berbicara buruk tentangmu? Kau bisa saja membantah dan menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kalau itu tidak benar."

"Dan ikut bertingkah idiot seperti mereka?" tanyanya dengan sinis. Kris- _ssaem_ menyisir surai pirangnya menggunakan jemarinya yang panjang, dan kembali melirikku melalui ekor matanya.

"Mana mungkin aku sudi. Yang benar saja kau ini.."

Melihat kelakuannya yang santai seperti itu, tak tahu kenapa malah membuatku merasa kesal. Seolah, pembelaanku padanya barusan hanya buang-buang waktu belaka. _Shit_ , kalau mengingat tindakan bodohku tadi, dadaku terasa sesak seperti ada yang meremasnya.

Aku menunduk lagi. Membiarkan air mataku terbuang sia-sia. Baru sebentar aku menangis. Daguku terasa disentuh oleh sesuatu. Aku terpaksa mendongak saat wajahku diangkat keatas. Dan, siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan guru lesku ini?

"Dasar cengeng." Kris- _ssaem_ tersenyum mengejek, dan aku cuma bisa merengut kesal. "Aku yang dihina sedemikian rupa, kenapa kau yang menangis, huh?"

Aku membeo. Dan memutar bola mata menghindari tatapannya. Sementara tanpa kusadari jarak wajah kami berdua sudah tak bisa dihitung berapa jumlahnya.

Sepuluh senti. Lima senti.

Dan kemudian batas itu lenyap. Saat kedua bibir kami bertemu dalam kecupan hangat.

Mataku membelalak lebar. Tapi Kris- _ssaem_ justru semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Memperdalam ciuman kami.

Lidah pria pirang itu terulur. Menggores halus bibir bawahku yang membengkak akibat hisapannya. Kris- _ssaem_ meminta ijin, dan aku membuka mulutku dengan hati-hati meski awalnya rasa ragu menghampiri.

Daging tak bertulang milik guruku itu menyambangi satu-persatu gigiku. Sesekali melawan lidahku yang berontak di dalam. Menukar salivaku dengan salivanya sendiri.

Lenguhanku tertahan. Napasku terasa terhenti. Dan detakan jantungku yang hilang entah kemana, aku pun sudah tak peduli.

Kris- _ssaem_ menggigit kecil bibir bagian atas dan bawahku bergantian. Memberikan pagutan kasar namun halus secara bersamaan. Sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh menjauhkan diri.

"Nah, _it stopped_.." desisnya lirih. Dan memandangku dengan tatapan menggoda.

Aku terperanjat kaget. Dan buru-buru menutup muka.

Huh?

Apanya?

"Air matamu." kata Kris- _ssaem_ seolah dia adalah cenayang. "Kau berhenti menangis karena ciumanku."

 _ **Badump**_

Huh?

Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar begini? Kenapa wajahku terasa panas?

Aku menengadahkan kepala. Memandang Kris- _ssaem_ yang masih saja tersenyum. Satu tangannya terulur maju. Meraih tubuhku. Merengkuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu.." pintanya, saat kepala pirangnya bertumpu di atas bahuku.

Berhubung dia bilang begitu. Aku pun membiarkan posisi kami yang sebenarnya sangat tak nyaman.

Hanya saja... beberapa saat kemudian. Aku baru menyadari jika pundakku terasa panas dan basah dalam satu waktu yang sama.

 **.ooo.**

" _Oh, sedang apa dia disitu?_ "

" _Psst.. kau belum tahu ya? Guru baru itu ternyata gay._ "

" _Huh? Jadi dia-_ "

" _Yeah, dia kekasih prianya. Dan sekarang guru itu dipanggil oleh ketua yayasan, untuk mempertanggungkan jawabannya._ "

" _Tak hanya korupsi, guru baru itu dengan berani mengencani muridnya sendiri._ "

" _Laki-laki pula. Dunia memang sudah gila._ "

Aku menggigit bibir. Meredam emosi sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Tidak. Aku memang seharusnya tidak perlu peduli.

Aku mengangkat wajah saat pintu di depanku itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kris- _ssaem_ yang bermuka masam.

Aku bergegas menghampirinya. Memberikan satu pelukan hangat. Membuat beberapa gadis yang menggosipkan kami berdua pergi dengan melemparkan tatapan jijik yang ketara.

" _How was it_?" tanyaku kemudian. Dan melepaskan pelukan guna memandangnya.

" _You okay_?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kepalaku. "Hanya teguran biasa." jawab Kris- _ssaem_ dan merangkul bahuku. Mengajakku pergi menjauh dari lorong bangunan les.

"Mereka hanya memberiku dua pilihan." lanjutnya, saat kami sudah berada di luar bangunan.

"Kau, atau aku yang pergi dari sini."

Bak tersambar petir di siang bolong. Aku tak mendapati ekspresi apapun saat guru itu berkata demikian padaku. Pias wajahnya sedatar papan. Dingin bak robot tak bertuan.

Dan juga, kenapa ini sangat tiba-tiba?

Aku tersenyum canggung. Memaksakan diri untuk menganggap kata-katanya sebagai guyonan. "Aku tak mengerti _ssaem_.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dan memahami arti kata-kataku, Zi.."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

Aku tersentak. Kaget dengan teriakan yang kulontarkan sendiri. Aku menutup mulutku. Menahan suara tangisan agar tidak sampai terdengar keluar.

"Jadi... selama ini.." Ah, sial. Kenapa semakin kutahan. Semakin lolos juga isakanku ini, huh? "...kau..dan aku. Kris- _ssaem_ dan aku. Apa artinya?"

Tubuhku bergerak maju. Menubruk tubuh jangkungnya. Menumpukan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Lalu memberinya tinjuan pelan di bahunya.

" _What the hell am I to you, bastard.._ "

Kris berusaha meraih tanganku. Menghentikan tinjuanku yang membabi buta. "Kita bicarakan ini di rumah.." bujuknya. Berharap aku mau menuruti kemauannya.

Tapi aku menolak. Kutepis tangannya dengan kasar. Mengayunkan tanganku, dan..

 _ **PLAK**_

Kutampar wajahnya sekeras dan sekuat yang aku bisa.

"BILANG SAJA KAU HANYA MENJADIKANKU PELARIAN!" teriakku lagi.

Lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU."

Sesak.

Dadaku kembali sesak saat berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Aku tahu aku tak pandai berbohong. Tapi untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku membohonginya. Juga membohongi diriku sendiri.

Setidaknya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **.ooo.**

 **To be continued**

 **.ooo.**

 _Yahooo, chapter tiga hadirrr._

 _Yey, lagi-lagi ngetiknya kilat. Hohoho. Jadi kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam menulis, diabaikan saja yaa *yee*_

 _Oh yaa, yang di atas itu, hubungan KrisTao sebelum ketemuan jadi tetangga apartemen. Ibaratnya chapter kali ini tuh flashbacknya mereka gitu. Nah, berhubung aku lagi ngefans banget sama lagunya Hailee Steinfeld yang 'Rock Bottom', aku comot liriknya deh. Enak lho lagunya, baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya yaa supaya ngefeels._

 _Btw maaf, ga bisa apdet cepet buat kali ini. Soalnya ini juga nyambi ngetik chapter terakhir ff aku yang Royal Fiance, sekarang udah dapet 3k+ words, tapi belum tahu mau ditamatin sampe berapa words lagi, huhuhu. Mangapkeun yak. Doakan saja, semoga RF bisa cepet kelar, jadi yang ini bisa apdet cepet juga. Teehee._

 _Daaannn, tak lupa tentunya, aku ucapkan thankies thankies buat kalian yang udah sudi berkunjung di ff ini. Jangan lupa review yaa. Ga usah malu-malu buat review dan nyumbang ide. Idenya tetep saya tunggu looh._

 _See you next chapter cintaa~ muahmuahmuah_

 _._

 _._

 _Your beloved Oom._

 _autumnpanda_


End file.
